supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sgt. Melissa Patrick
Biography Melissa Jayne Patrick (born October 28, 1973 in Christchurch, New Zealand) is a New Zealand-born Sergeant who runs a Military School in New Jersey. She knows Supernanny. Family Tree *Father: Damon Patrick *Mother: Vanessa Patrick *Husband: Sam Esposito *Son: Bryce Robertson, Jake Esposito *Daughters: Sabrina Esposito, Alexandra Esposito Relationships Commander Needlenose - Delia German - the owner and head of the Behavior Modification Camp Marjorie Victory - the owner of Boot Camp Mrs. Emily Hilton - the owner of a strict Theraputic Boarding School Jane Thomas - the owner and director of the Residential Treatment Center Sheila Rose - the co-owner and co-director of Teen Camp Mark Frontman - the co-owner and co-director of Teen Camp Sam Esposito - her husband Lucas Robertson - her first love interest Description She has red hair and brown eyes. She wears combat boots, a drill sergeant uniform and dark sunglasses Former Students *Orla Birou (Kicked out for setting the whole Military school on fire) *Teddy Langbroek, Bryce Langbroek and Sherman Langbroek (Kicked out for blowing up the whole Military School with cherry bombs) *Joshua Juritin *Lester Simpson *Oliver Lake (Kicked out for planting stink bombs in the mess hall and throwing balloons filled with yellow paint) *Brahm Jennings and Treat Jennings (Kicked out for pulling pranks, going AWOL, blowing up the boys' bathroom with pipe bombs, for chucking water balloons, for prank calling a local Pizza Hut restaurant and for ordering tons and tons of junk food with her credit card to feed the other children and for making other children and staff watch a YouTube video called 2 Girls, 1 Cup.) *Imogen Panizza *Amelia Sutton *Alexandra Jenkins *Rowan Remano, Joshua Remano, Sam Remano, Meghann Remano, Bryce Remano, Jose Remano and Orla Remano (Kicked out for setting the whole Military school on fire and for assaulting the staff by tossing balloons filled with urine) *Linus Trikiate, Buster Trikiate, Lyle Trikiate, Nestor Trikiate and EJ Trikiate (Kicked out for setting fire to the bed) *Lois Kiejliches (Kicked out for setting the whole Military school on fire) *Michaela Britiana *T.J Syndrim and Chloe Syndrim (Kicked out for flooding the classroom and blowing up the library with a pipe bomb) *Brendan Ryder-Butter, Thomas Ryder-Butter and Dalton Ryder-Butter (Kicked out for blowing up the whole school with pipe bombs) *Rolf Kiranoko *Holly-Cynthia Zagart *Orla Patterson *Chantelle McGregor (Kicked out for lacerating a general and for setting the whole Military School on fire) *Takashi Taeko *Morisa Othorimer, Olesia Othorimer and Jay Othorimer *Ji hung Kirochu and Ji chang Kirochu (Kicked out for flooding the facility, for setting the kitchen on fire and for going AWOL on exercises) *Ingrid Curry *Tyson Fliany and Blake Fliany *Makoto Koyo and Koji Koyo *Sabrina-Brunetta Spears *Ichabod Insider *Monica Cooke *Garret Green and Marie Green *Claire Carson (kicked out for going AWOL on duties, blowing up the obstacle course with a grenade, making the staff and children listen to the song, "Let it Go" from the Disney movie Frozen in more than 18 different languages over the PA system, and blowing up the girls' bathroom with cherry bombs) *Fernanda Wailems, Chandler Wailems, Garret Garcia, Taylor Garcia, Sienna Garcia and Reginald Garcia (Fernanda was kicked out for stabbing a commanding officer with a knife, for duct taping another officer's mouth shut with super glue and duct tape and for setting the bed on fire. Chandler was kicked out for destroying the computer by knocking it over, for throwing a lamp at an officer and for setting the classroom on fire. And Garret, Taylor, Sienna and Reginald were kicked out for nearly killing an officer, for knocking over the bookshelf, for urinating on the exercise sheets, for cutting a girl's hair and reducing it to stubble and for duct taping her to a ceiling with super glue.) *Melissa Beauregard and Diana Beauregard (kicked out for blowing up the kitchen, going AWOL on target practice) *Matt Teavee and Kyle Teavee (Kicked out for setting the classroom on fire) *Chip Funnie and Skylar Funnie *Satomi Brewer, Sachiko Brewer, Satsuki Brewer and Shinsaku Brewer *Josephine Williams, John Williams and Jett Williams (Kicked out for flooding the school, shouting bad words, going AWOL, blowing up the shooting range, celebrating their 5th birthday and New Year's Eve when being told not to so, and lacerating a fellow drill sergeant) *Dick Walters *Frank Spotlow-Garbiel *Eugene Sevick, David Sevick, Lexi Sevick, Russell Sevick, Rachel Sevick, Hayleigh Sevick and Lauren Sevick *Juan Hudson, Jose Hudson and Antonio Hudson *Marisa Iconic-Todaro, Imogen Iconic-Todaro, Myles Iconic-Todaro and Corey Iconic-Todaro (Kicked out for blowing up the library with a pipe bomb) *Regina from Jennifer Spankliver's class (kicked out for blowing up the mess hall with cherry bombs) *Song Thorton and Wei Thorton *Guy Thomas, Keith Thomas, Diesel Thomas and Conrad Thomas *Kwang-Sun Thon *Lorenzo Fink *Ice Shiners and Cloud Shiners *The South African vigintuplets from the Cap Family *Jamie Sand and Josephine Sand *Hailey Cloud *Leah Tapp *The mean children from the Kodansa Family *Satsuki Shiko *Gadadhara Pocoma *Nora Heart *The 3rd set of quadecaplets from the Burns Family *Monique Kiranoko *The undecaplets from the Munku Family *Bridget Spotlow-Garbriel Current Students *Francis *Wilbur *Richie *Brad *Dora *Leopold *Anna *Duncan Personal Life Melissa is the youngest of six children. She was in a relationship with Lucas Robertson from 1990-1994. They have a son, Bryce (born August 1992). Melissa married Sam Esposito in 1998 and they have three children together; Son Jake (born 1999) and daughters Sabrina (born 2002) and Alexandra (born 2005). Category:Adults Category:Females Category:Facility Owners Category:People Category:People with Red Hair Category:People with Brown Eyes Category:People born in 1973 Category:People born in October Category:Sergeants Category:Mothers Category:Sisters Category:Younger Sisters Category:Wives Category:People from New Zealand